Electrical and electronic circuits and devices create waste heat as a byproduct of their function. Careful design and component selection can reduce, but not completely eliminate such waste heat. Currently, prior art electronic assemblies employ one of several different cooling mechanisms designed to prevent thermal overstress of components and assemblies, as discussed below.